MILF
by bottled teardrops
Summary: Dia Luhan. Janda. Memiliki putra seumuran dengan Sehun. Berstatus sebagai Tante Tirinya. Dan menjadi bahan imajinasi onaninya sejak mereka bertemu. / HUNHAN / Genderswitch


Prologue

.

.

Tubuh telanjang Luhan berkeringat, terengah-engah dibawah tubuhku. Aku menarik tangannya diatas kepalanya, membuat sebuah pose terindah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku, suara pertemuan kulit dan kulit, desahan merdu dan geraman, betapa cepatnya gerakanku dibawah sana, mengoyak vaginanya. Dan ketika aku mendengar erangan panjang disertai wajah dewi cantik yang menengadah keatas menerima sensasi hangat, aku tahu kami akan punya cerita lebih.

Lebih dari sekedar embel-embel bibi dan keponakan tirinya.

.

.

Orangtuaku bercerai ketika aku berusia sepuluh. Mungkin saat itu aku tidak diberitahu secara langsung, tapi aku ingat harus menunggu satu minggu untuk bertemu dengan Eomma. Saat aku berusia empat belas, Appa baru memberitahukan hal ini, sekaligus memperkenalkan seorang wanita ditengah keluarga kami. Aku sih setuju saja, Appa tampak bahagia saat itu, dan aku juga bukan anak kecil yang terlalu polos hingga tidak menyadari keadaan keluargaku, berterima kasih pada drama picisan yang tayang pada jam menontonku, membuatku memiliki pemikiran dramatis setiap saat. Byun Baekhyun, Appa bilang kemungkinan dia akan menjadi ibu tiriku, dan aku sih iya-iya saja. Appa bilang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Appa (yang berarti sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku). Appa selalu tampak bahagia ketika Baekhyun datang berkunjung bahkan bermalam bersama kami, walau ketika pagi datang, aku selalu melihat Baekhyun tampak meringis setiap saat bergerak dan membantu pelayan menyiapkan sarapan, disertai dengan dengusan geli Appa. Dan telinga caplangnya yang memerah.

Oke, sekarang aku tahu kenapa, tapi dulu aku masih empat belas tahun, oke?

Hingga ketika di usiaku yang ke delapan belas, Appa dan Baekhyun membuat pesta kelulusanku menjadi sekaligus pesta pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Aku baru bertemu dengan keluarga Baekhyun ketika makan malam sebelum resepsi. Ketika melihat calon kakek dan nenek tiriku, rasa penasaranku akan wajah memesona Baekhyun terjawab sudah, sebenarnya hampir semua dari keluarganya memiliki wajah menawan. Calon kakek dan nenek tiriku menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka, mereka mencium kedua pipiku seolah aku anak lima tahun kemudian kakek merangkulku menemui anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mereka mengenalkanku pada Kim Jongin, satu-satunya anak seumuranku disana walau kenyataannya Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan, kami akan cepat akrab setelah berhasil mendapat topik pembicaraan yang sama-sama kami sukai. Hingga ketika Jongin sedang sibuk membahas mengenai perguruan tinggi tujuannya, kalimatnya terpotong saat seorang wanita masuk ke dalam rangkulannya.

Damn.

She's so damn fine.

Wanita itu tampak memesona sekali. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut dress ketat panjang berwarna merah yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan memiliki rona di bahunya. Terdapat jahitan rumit berbentuk mawar di depan dadanya, menjaga agar belahan payudaranya tidak terlihat walau justru hal itulah yang menjadi alasanku mulai menerka-nerka seindah apa dibalik sana. Kaki putih jenjangnya mengintip malu-malui dar belahan rok sampai setengah paha dari dressnya, telapak kakinya yang nampak mungil dibalut sepatu hak tinggi dengan tali-tali rumit yang memicuku melepasnya dengan paksa. Jangan lupakan tatanan rambutnya yang dibuat mengepang rumit dan membentuk sanggul, menampilkan anak-anak rambut nakal di tengkuk beningnya dan aku merasa gairah tak tertahan untuk meletakkan kecupan atau jilatan disana.

Dia memesona.

Dan membuatku bergairah.

Siapa?

Dari penampilannya dapat kuasumsikan dia berusia dua puluh atau dua puluh satu. Mungkin Jongin suka mengencani wanita yang lebih tua, dan kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah teman kencan Jongin membuatku tertampar. Percuma saja aku merasa kupu-kupu menyenangkan di perutku atau lecutan gairah tak tertahan di selangkanganku.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini Ibuku. Xi Luhan."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perutku berubah wujud menjadi anakonda, dan lecutan gairah itu menjadi cambuk api. Panas. Membuatku menjadi lebih terbakar.

Tidak pernah ku ketahui diriku memiliki preferensi semacam ini. Yang merasakan keinginan kuat untuk memiliki seseorang yang sudah menjadi Tante-ku ketika Appa dan Baekhyun mengatakan janji suci mereka.

Sial. Aku harus segera ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kedua orangtuaku melaksanakan resepsi, mereka melakukan perjalanan bulan madu yang mana membuatku memutar mata didepan Appa. Tuan Park Chanyeol itu sungguh luar biasa dalam menjadi licik untuk mencari alasan dapat menjamah Baekhyun-eomma. Aku hanya bisa memutar mata mendengarnya padahal kenyataannya, Eomma baruku sudah terjamah jauh-jauh hari sebelum pernikahan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat interaksi kami yang sudah biasa seperti ini, kemudian kembali menuangkan susu coklat untukku. Aku kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan di luar setelah berhasil masuk ke Universitas Kyunghee dan melewati masa liburan nyaris satu bulan setelah kelulusanku. Dan yang menjadi kejutannya, Kim Jongin juga masuk ke dalam perguruan tinggi yang sama denganku.

Membicarakan mengenai Jongin tentu saja kembali membuatku teringat dengan ibunya yang luar biasa seksi. Di pertemua pertama kami, aku berhasil mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Xi Luhan. Bahwa dia ditinggal mati suaminya sejak Jongin lahir dan sama sekali belum menikah setelah itu, seorang pria beruntung bernama Kim Min Hyuk. Luhan bekerja sebagai editor senior di sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Luhan menguasai lima bahasa asing. Luhan kelahiran Beijing. Luhan tidak bisa makan pedas. Luhan akan marah ketika dilarang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi tapi kemudian merengek ketika mendapati kakinya yang memerah lecet. Luhan memiliki kebiasaan menggigit bibir dan menjilatnya. Luhan dan Jongin sangat dekat karena mereka hidup hanya berdua.

Dan Luhan adalah objek seksualku sejak hari pertama kami bertemu sampai hari ini.

Seperti saat ini ketika aku mengocok kejantananku dengan keras dan cepat di kamar, memandangi foto cantik dengan bikini putih polos yang kuambil dari media sosial Luhan. Kulit putih yang tertimpa sinar matahari pantai, rambut yang tampak melambai, senyuman polos dengan kedua tangan yang sedang memegangi topinya agar menjaga topi itu tetap berada diatas kepalanya. Lekukan tubuhnya, tulang selangkanya, pahanya, belahan dadanya, celana bikini yang menutupi kewanitaannya. Mulai membayangkan desahannya diatas pasir pantai ketika aku menjatuhkan kepala diatas lehernya, menyesap dan menjilat kulitnya yang bersih, mengangkat tangannya tinggi, membiarkan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dan tubuhnya akan melemas diatas pasir. Kemudian rona wajahnya akan tercipta bukan hanya karena terpaan sinar matahari, tapi juga karena tindakanku yang membuka atasan bikininya dan menyesap keras putingnya, menggigit-gigit gemas dan membiarkan lidahku menari di ujungnya. Atau ketika tanganku yang kasar dan besar menarik turun celana bikini dan menampilkan kewanitaan yang bersih kemerahan, memindahkan tarian lidahku di klitorisnya dan menyesap aroma semanis madu dari sana. Mendengarnya menyebut 'Sehun, Sehun lebih dalam' dengan erangan putus asa ketika dua jariku keluar masuk vaginanya dengan cepat. Kemudian aku akan memasukkan penisku juga kesana. Kami menari, tarik dan dorong terus menerus dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat pasir pantai berantakan dan riak di air bibir pantai menggila.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghentikkan diriku ketika aku menyemprotkan spermaku diatas seprei putih dengan terus mendesah, "Luhan, Luhan, Luhan…"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Special apdet buat ulang tahun ma lovely Yuri (AprilTaste), yang kalo di grup nganu jadi maknae, tapi aslinya mah udah tua wakakakkk

Happy (very) belated birthday. Gua baru sempet post ini hehe (tuh gua apdet 2, ada ena semua)

Fic ini bakal berisi ena ena trus ena ena sama ena ena pokoknya ena lah.

C u. loph u.


End file.
